Personal protection equipment (PPE), specifically disposable masks, may be required to conform to certain regulations during design and manufacture. The user's ability and ease of breathing while wearing the mask may be considered, as well as the fit and the comfort of the user who may wear the mask. Because of the disposable nature of the mask, a low cost manufacturing process may be desired. Certain regulatory standards may need to be met, such as EN149:2001 for Europe or 42 CFR part 84 for US or ISO 17420. PPE under these regulations are class III products according to PPE directive in Europe or other parts of the world. PPE, such as disposable masks or reusable cartridges, may comprise filtration media, which may be made of melt-blown fibers and/or micro glass material. Filtration by a mask is accomplished when particles in the air are trapped in the matrix of the fibers contained in the filtration media of the mask.